Parasprites/Gallery
Season one Swarm of the Century Parasprite close-up S1E10.png|Enter the blue Parasprite with green eyes Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png|It's hungry. Eating all the apples S1E10.png Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|*purr* Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." Fluttershy with three parasprites S1E10.png Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight nuzzling a parasprite S1E10.png Twilight blushing S1E10.png Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." Pinkie Pie leaving Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle confused S1E10.png Twilight smiling at her parasprite S1E10.png New parasprites again S1E10.png Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Twilight watching Spike and parasprite sleep S1E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Twilight falling out of bed S1E10.png Spike bed parasprites S1E10.png Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png Spike pulls parasprites off his eyes S1E10.png Twilight and Spike surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites make a mess of the library S1E10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Twilight "the princess will be here in a few hours" S1E10.png Spike pouncing on a parasprite S1E10.png Spike slams onto the floor S1E10.png Disjointed parasprite error S01E10.png Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png Spike "stop fooling around" S1E10.png Rainbow awaken S01E10.png Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png|...Everything changed when the Parasprites attacked... Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png|Rainbow Dash got a new mane-do Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|This is soooo wrong... Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rainbow Dash screaming S1E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png Hairball turns into another parasprite S1E10.png Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png Parasprite being born S1E10.png Pinkie Pie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|Parasprites looking out of Rarity´s bag Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png|They look adorable, even when you can only see their eyes. Twilight and Rarity "we're having the same problem" S1E10.png Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Twilight about to knock at Fluttershy's door S01E10.png Parasprites leaving the cottage S01E10.png Rarity jumping through Twilight error S01E10.png Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png Twilight imagining the worst S01E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites taking Celestia with them S01E10.png Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Parasprite about to puke S01E10.png Rarity eww S01E10.png Parasprites eating Applejack's apples S1E10.png Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png Terrified Parasprites S01E10.png Applejack herding parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow Dash herds a stray parasprite S1E10.png Pinkie galloping next to Twilight S1E10.png UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|Maracas! Pinkie Pie suggesting a tuba S1E10.png Rainbow calling Pinkie "so random" S1E10.png Applejack watches Pinkie gallop away S1E10.png Parasprite boulder rolling through the forest S01E10.png Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png Swarm flying past Fluttershy S01E10.png|End of the world. Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"Where did they come from?" Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png|I may have kept just one... Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png|..I couldn't help it.. Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|''Fluttershy no baka!'' Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png|...Sorry? Twilight We don't have time S01E10.png Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"What do we do now?" Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Parasprites see Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rainbow flying past Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow soaring around her friends' vicinity S1E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Applejack biting Twilight's tail S01E10.png Rarity swept by Rainbow's tornado S1E10.png Tornado sucking Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash barely avoids Pinkie Pie's cymbals. Rainbow losing the control of the tornado S01E10.png Parasprites head toward Ponyville S1E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png Parasprites eats Lyra Heartstrings' pie S1E10.png Parasprites devour Manely Gold's garden S1E10.png Parasprites lay siege to Ponyville S1E10.png Main 5 witnessing the parasprite infestation S1E10.png Twilight gets an idea S1E10.png Twilight suggests a spell to stop the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight's spell covering Ponyville S1E10.png Parasprites come to a halt S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the spell take effect S1E10.png Parasprite sniffing an apple S1E10.png Parasprite refuses the apple S1E10.png Parasprite eating the apple bucket S1E10.png Parasprite spitting out an apple S1E10.png Parasprite eats Sugarcube Corner sign S1E10.png Parasprites eating everything except food S1E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity "everypony for herself!" S1E10.png Rarity racing to Carousel Boutique S1E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity beset by parasprites S1E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Rarity relieved by Pinkie Pie's presence S1E10.png Pinkie Pie races past Rarity S1E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Parasprites approach Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png Parasprites devour the Apple family barn S1E10.png Spike under a wicker basket S1E10.png Twilight surprised by the library's state S1E10.png Parasprite eating words from a book S1E10.png Twilight grabs a parasprite by the wing S1E10.png Spike alone in the library again S1E10.png Twilight running to Zecora's house S1E10.png Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png Twilight swats away parasprites with her tail S1E10.png Ponyville still chaotic S1E10.png Ponyville in Panic S1E10.png Twilight tells Rainbow to distract the parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|Rainbow flying past Twilight Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png|She lost it. Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png Pinkie Pie playing music in the distance S1E10.png Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|The Parasprites really like Pinkie Pie's music Pinkie Pie attracting parasprites with instruments S1E10.png|The Parasprite Polka Parasprites bobbing to Pinkie's music S1E10.png Pinkie leads the parasprites out of town S1E10.png Pinkie Pie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png Twilight and friends follow the parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie's friends gallop ahead of her S1E10.png Celestia watches parasprite parade in bewilderment S1E10.png Parasprite resting on Celestia's wing S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png Season three Magic Duel Parasprite S3E05.png|The parasprites are back. Parasprite eating all the pies S3E05.png|These bugs can eat. Parasprite creates another parasprite S3E05.png|Out, comes another one. Two parasprites S3E05.png|The parasprites have been doubled. Season four Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Sick ponies watch Silver Shill S4E20.png Audience surprised S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Looking at sore flank S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Hairless tail S4E20.png Maneless S4E20.png Touching stallion snout S4E20.png Sick stallion mouth open S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith "ten times as high!" S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Flam "thirty with a favorable breeze" S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Applejack "no way Granny could've made that dive" S4E20.png Season six Viva Las Pegasus Ponies playing basketball-like arcade game S6E20.png Earth stallion winning an arcade prize S6E20.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Twilight, Spike, and Flurry enter the toy store S7E3.png Twilight to Spike "and more efficient" S7E3.png Twilight races the cart down the aisle S7E3.png Spike runs after Twilight's shopping cart S7E3.png Twilight and Flurry Heart race through the store S7E3.png Twilight and Spike race through the toy store S7E3.png Salespony standing at the cash register S7E3.png Twilight screeches to a halt by the salespony S7E3.png Flurry Heart feeling neglected S7E3.png Flurry Heart looking at the cart's wheels S7E3.png Flurry magically pushing the cart forward S7E3.png Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Twilight, Spike, and salespony look at the mess S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle looks shocked at Flurry Heart S7E3.png Spike reminds Twilight of the schedule again S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle "we'd better get to cleaning" S7E3.png Twilight levitates Flurry onto her back S7E3.png Twilight finishes stacking the stuffed toys S7E3.png Salespony "they were organized by color" S7E3.png Twilight annoyed; Flurry Heart embarrassed S7E3.png Twilight reorganizing the stuffed toys S7E3.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow cheering for Goldie Delicious S8E5.png Rainbow Dash realizing something S8E5.png Rainbow haunted by vision of Applejack S8E5.png Rainbow "I'm not letting you grannies" S8E5.png Rainbow Dash crossing her hooves S8E5.png Rainbow excited by Granny's decision S8E5.png Season nine Growing Up is Hard to Do Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive to the County Fair S9E22.png Appleloosan mare playing horseshoes S9E22.png Appleloosan mare wins the horseshoe game S9E22.png Appleloosan mare wins ursa major plushie S9E22.png Spur and Biscuit arrive to the County Fair S9E22.png Spur notices Bloofy restless in his box S9E22.png Spur and Biscuit notice the Crusaders are gone S9E22.png Merchandise Chaos is Magic poster.jpg MLP Villains iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg Comic issue 1 page 3 promotional version.jpg Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png Issue 3 Jetpack Variant.jpg Larry's Variant Comic 3.jpg Issue 3 Shared Variant.jpg My Little Pony Issue 11 New York Comic Con.jpg Comic micro 8 New York Comic Con.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 RI.png Comic issue 35 page 1.jpg pt:Parasprites/Galeria